


The Scarlet Texter

by floatsodelicately



Series: TFLN - Stisaac [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Stiles, M/M, Oblivious Isaac, Texting, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac's phone is constantly lighting up with texts from his project partner and Stiles is not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scarlet Texter

Stiles glared across the kitchen table as Isaac's phone lit up again. The other boy huffed and clicked the screen off, sliding it back over his textbooks.

"Hmmm."

"Stiles."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to."

Stiles picked up his water bottle, "I'm not saying anything now either."

Isaac kicked at his feet. "Just because you're not saying it doesn't mean I can't hear it. Just say it. Say 'I told you so'."

"Does that sound like something I would do? I would never gloat like that," he protested with a smirk. "And I would certainly never find it hilarious that a certain wolf boy had to be told that he was getting hardcore flirted with in History."

"It's nothing. We have a project-"

"And here I was thinking you guys have it so much easier. With your wolfy-senses tingling whenever someone is into you. Damn Charlotte-"

"Scarlet," Isaac slumped back in his seat, his feet reaching out gentler this time.

"Scarlet? Even worse. Whatever. Practically mauling you like a cat in heat-"

"She was not-"

"And now she's texting you."

"It's about our project. And she is not a cat."

"Don't get all speciest on me. I'm not about to call myself a dog, even if you are one. I'm the only one that gets to maul you and I am not your bitch, Lahey. So yeah, we're going with cats."

Isaac's eyes flashed. "So possessive."

"Goes both ways."

He grinned, "Yes it does."

Scott coughed from the other end of the table. "You guys know I'm here, right?"

Stiles didn't take his eyes off Isaac, "Don't worry Scotty, we're aware." He drained the last of his water, tilting his head back to expose the pale skin of his neck to Isaac. Isaac followed the movement of his throat, the way it bobbed as Stiles swallowed, and how his collar slid down to reveal the edge of a scar that fit his own teeth perfectly. He shifted in his chair and Scott threw his highlighter down on the table.

"God you guys are gross. I don't wanna have to smell that!"

Stiles waved his hands at Scott, "See! Wolfy senses!"

"I wasn't paying attention to her! You were texting me!"

The phone lit up again. This time Stiles grabbed it from it's place on the textbooks. "Well now _she's_ texting you."

Isaac looked to Scott who wasn't even trying to hide his smile. "Help me out, man. I'm not even texting back anymore. Stiles give it back-"

"7:54pm: my parents are out tonight-"

"How did you even unlock my phone?"

Stiles looked balefully over the phone to Isaac. "Your passcode is 1234. I knew it would be. Anyway, _Charlotte_ wants to sit on your face. Permission to text back?"

"What?! No! Permission not granted!" Isaac scrambled out of his chair and went for the phone.

"Decision overturned. You're lucky you don't have emoji's on here or this would be a lot more explicit."

"Stiles!"

"Sent," Stiles said, remarkably composed for someone with a werewolf sprawled across their lap. "Dad and Algebra class taught me to text accurately with minimal attention. Comes in handy with beasties."

"Hey!"

"You're not a beastie," he dropped the phone on the table and ran his fingers into Isaac's hair, grinning at the low growl he earned.

Isaac's attention was diverted by a sharp bark of laughter from Scott. The alpha had left them to their scuffle but saw fit to interrupt the aftermath. "What?"

Scott giggled - _giggled_ \- and held up the phone. "There's the previously mentioned face text which woah, I've met Scarlet I just didn't know she'd be so forward. On one hand, _go girl_ , on the other-"

"Fuck _no_ , girl!" Stiles grumbled.

"Whatever. Then it's just...'Appreciate the offer but I'm a huge fan of penis'-"

"Stiles!"

Scott laughed, "Yeah actually, that's next. 'Stiles' penis specifically.' Oh she's texting back!"

"Why am I even with you?" Isaac groaned as he laid his head into Stiles' neck.

Stiles moved his hand down to Isaac's neck and paused, "Did you not hear? You're a huge fan of my penis."

**Author's Note:**

> TFLN: (706) Appreciate the offer but I'm a huge fan of penis.
> 
> I'm not sure I like this one.


End file.
